1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, a ultraviolet curable ink and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been used as recording methods for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals. Among these, an ink jet method has a low running cost since image formation is performed directly on a recording medium by discharging an ink only to the image area needed using inexpensive apparatus, and the ink can be used efficiently. Furthermore, an ink jet method is excellent as a recording method since noise is low.
In recent years, ink jet recording methods using a ultraviolet curable ink in which a polymerizable compound is photopolymerized (cured) by irradiating with ultraviolet have been used in manufacturing a color filter, printing to printed circuit boards, plastic cards, vinyl sheets, large billboards and plastic parts, and printing a bar code and date since an image having excellent scratch resistance and water resistance can be formed on the recording surface of a recording medium.
For example, JP-A-2009-40880 discloses an ink composition set provided with an ink composition A1 formed from 2-(vinyloxyethoxy)ethyl acrylate and a hyperbranched polymer, and an ink composition B1 formed from 2-(vinyloxyethoxy)ethyl acrylate, a photopolymerization initiator (Irgacure 819 and Irgacure 127 manufactured by Chiba Specialty Chemicals, Inc.), Pigment Black 7, and a dispersant (a polyoxyalkylene polyalkylene polyamine) (paragraphs 0083, 0084 and 0087 of JP-A-2009-40880).
However, there is room for improvement in each ink composition constituting the ink composition set disclosed in JP-A-2009-40880 in terms of curing properties of the ink, curing wrinkles occurring with the curing of the ink, and a line width.